


Learning to Fly (Together, Side By Side)

by karadanverz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, High School AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadanverz/pseuds/karadanverz
Summary: A series of loosely connected prompts in a Legends High School AU.





	Learning to Fly (Together, Side By Side)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I meant to post this yesterday, but I didn't have time. There will be something else today, though. I love high school AU's and the idea of a Legends one always interested me, so I hope you like this one!
> 
> I'll be taking prompts for this AU. You can send me an ask on tumblr (@sanvers-deserved-better) or tell me on twitter (@EllaLancelot)
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. I love hearing what you guys think :)
> 
> Enjoy!

"Are you sure we're allowed to do this?" Asked Nate as he paced along the tile floor in the small control room.

"I'm sure that we're not not allowed to do it." replied Sara.

Amaya flipped through the student handbook "Yeah, she's right. There's no rule specifically preventing us from doing this."

Zari pressed a button on one of the control panels in front of her "Done!" she said.

Zari was new to Star City High School, but Leo and Mick had met her in detention and asked her to join the team. She caught on fast.

"Okay, now let's get out of here before we all get in trouble. I don't know about you guys, but getting expelled isn't really on my bucket list." said Nate as he grabbed his   
messenger bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"We're not going to be expelled for this." Sara said.

"You're not going to get expelled for what?" asked a voice coming from behind Sara.

The blonde whipped her head around and just as she had feared, she was greeted with the frowning face of Ava Sharpe.

Ava was one of the student monitors at the high school and she had made it her personal mission to suck all of the fun out of life, at least for Sara and her friends.

Sara put on the best fake-smile she could muster and turned to face Ava "Ava. What a pleasant surprise. I see you've taken a break from ruining somebody's day to come and see us."

It seemed that Sara was the only person in the school who didn't have a problem talking back to Ava. 

"Cut the crap. What are you all doing in here? Last time I checked, Ray's the only one on the news team."

"None of your business." said Zari, her eyes still on the computer screen.

"Actually, it is my business because if you guys are doing something you're not supposed to, I have some more detentions to hand out."

"Can you actually fuck off?" Sara asked "I assure you if you go into any bathroom on the second floor, you'll find some potheads to reprimand."

"I hate to break this up, but we really need to get going." said Ray, gathering his supplies and starting towards the door. The rest of the group followed him.

Before they could exit the small news control room, Ava stood in the doorway and blocked them. 

"What are you up to?" she asked.

"Nothing. We're leaving. It's like you said, we shouldn't be in the news room." replied Amaya.

All of a sudden, 'What's New Pussycat' started blaring through the speakers all over the school.

"Really? You were doing nothing?" Asked Ava. 

"I can't hear you." lied Sara

"Is this going to be on all day?" Ava asked again.

"No." answered Ray "There's at least one 'It's Not Unusual' in there somewhere."

"Of all the Legend's stunts I've had to deal with, this one's the laziest." said Ava

'The Legends' was the name of Sara's friend group. They were famous for pulling 'Legendary' pranks and stunts around the school. Sometimes they got caught, sometimes they didn't. Either way, they were familiar faces in the detention classroom. 

The team consisted of Sara, Nate, Amaya, Zari, Mick, Leo, and Ray. 

Sara was the leader, she organized schemes and was amazing at calming her friends down. Although she was rather small, most of the guys at school were intimidated by her   
because she had a reputation for knocking down anyone who crossed her.

Ray was a member of the AV club and he frequently helped the team with their homework. He and Sara knew one another from going to the same middle school.

Nate was new to town freshmen year. He was amazing at history and had a heart of gold. He was known around school for helping people and making them smile.

Amaya was usually the one who kept the group from being suspended. She used to be a member of the honors society, but when it disbanded, she joined Sara.

Leo was the twin brother of Len. Last year, the Legends had gotten into some serious trouble and he heroically sacrificed himself for the sake of the group. He was expelled, but remembered as the hero he was. Now, Len had taken his place on the team.

Mick knew all there was to know about being in trouble. He had been held back at least once and he could be hard to deal with at times, but his experience had helped the team get out of trouble on multiple occasions.

The team was a bit smaller this year because they had lost two members. Martin and Jax. Martin had graduated and moved onto some fancy science college and Jax decided to study abroad.

As the third round of 'What's New Pussycat' started to play, Principal Hunter walked over to the group to see what was going on. When he saw that the Legends had caused the commotion he sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Can we not go one week without something happening." he asked, exasperated.

Sara considered.

"I tried to stop them, sir." said Ava.

"Detention after school today, all of you." Declared principal hunter.

"That's fair." said Nate.

Suddenly, the music abruptly stopped and the first period bell rang, deeming everyone in the halls tardy.

"Damn, we didn't account for the bell schedule overriding the music!" exclaimed Zari.

Sara shrugged "There's always next time." She looked at Ava who was still smugly staring at the team with her arms crossed "Well, would you look at that. It seems little miss hall   
monitor over here is tardy."

Ava went pale and looked to principal Hunter for help.

The man just shook his head and wrote her name on a pink slip. "Rules are rules. I'm sorry Ava, but this is your second tardy this semester. Detention."

Ava just looked down.

"Well, I guess we'll be seeing you this afternoon." Said Sara, grabbing her stuff "Bye bye, detention buddy."


End file.
